


Do you really

by Gaygirllove



Category: Blue Exorcist
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Depression, Dom/sub, M/M, Self Harm, Self-Harm, Sex Toys, bon dom, rin sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygirllove/pseuds/Gaygirllove
Summary: Bon has released he has feeling for Rin. But as he admires from afar he starts to notice somethings no quit right. But when he confronts Rin, Bon doesn’t get an answer he likes.





	1. Chapter 1

“Please no more!” Rin shouted and the guys he stopped from assaulting some girl turned to assault him instead.  
“shut up bitch!” One of them yelled slapping Rin across his now bare ass. The two others laughed as the pinned Rin down. The guys then pinned his arms to his back and the guy to his right let go, he then unzipped his pants and thrusted into Rin’s mouth wil th guy behind him thrusted himself inside of Rin’s back end. Rin tried t scream but he couldn’t. 

Rin awoke in a cold sweat, tears streaming down his face. This had been the third week since coming to true cross Academy that Rin had, had this nightmare. Oh how he wish it was only a nightmare. 

Rin still hadn’t told Yukio about what had happened that night and how could he it was his fault, and Yukio would know that. Plus he didn’t want to give Yukio another reason to hate him. 

Rim checked to time. 1:30. Rin got to his feet and made his way to the bathroom. Where he showered and got ready for the day. Well in the shower Rin sat in the corner and just cried. 

(With Bon)  
I had got to class this morning to find Rin sitting alone a sad look on his face. “Hey Okumara.” I said and he jump slightly, gave me a weak smile and said. “Hey.”

I went and sat in my usual spot next to Shima and Konekomaru. 

Neather of them knew what I truly felt for Rin. And how I missed his smile and not this fake one he put on to please us the really one he had before we found out he was the son of satin.


	2. Slip up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bon sees the scars on Rin’s wrists and works up the courage to ask him what’s wrong

“Please.” Rin cried to himself.  
“Just kill me.” Rin sat allow omg the school bathroom tending to him freshly cut up arms. They stoung and hurt so bad that all Rin could do was sit there and cry shaking ever so slightly and every so offen he would dab and his open wound lightly. He did know what to do any more all his so called friend hated him and Yukio treated him like shit and that wasn’t even the worst part. All Rin could feel was thoughts men’s a hands on him, it made him feel sick.

Rin had lost track of how long he’d been there but the bleeding had finally stopped and it didn’t hurt as much. Rin cleaned up the blood on the floor and his arms. He got to him feet and headed to class. 

Class was boring and short and Rin knew Bon was watching him. Rin missed Bon, bon’s Voice, his hands so rough but gentle at the same time. Rin wish Bon would talk to him again. 

Bon’s P.O.V-   
Just as I got up to leave class I took one last look at Rin. Rin streched his arm up and his sleeve slid down ever so slightly. Bon stood there shooked at what he saw. Scars new and old lined Rin’s fair skin. 

(With Rin)   
Rin looked up and quickly brought his arms down and looked around to see if anyone had seen. Then he spotted Bon starring at him, he quickly grabbed his stuff and ran out of the class room, down the hall and to his dorms. Rin was on his own tonight and didn’t have much to do. 

So Rin went out and bought groceries, then made lunches for the rest of the week. Rin went to bed yearly that night.

The next day came so soon. Rin was about to leave the house for school when he remembered that it was a Saturday, but just as Rin was head up to his dorm room the door bell rang. So Rin went back down and opened the door to see Bon. He let Bon is and as soon and the door was closed Bon asked.  
“Are you cutting?”   
“N-no.” Rin lies.  
“Rin please tell me what’s wrong?”  
“Why do you care?”


	3. Cutting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bon finds out everything

“Bullshit” Bon yelled grabbing wrist as Rin let out a yelp. Bon then rolled up Rin’s sleeve to reveal a an arm covered in scars old and new. At this point Rin was in tears. “Why?” Bon asked.  
“I just want it all to stop.” Rin sobbed as Bon pulled him into an in brace. 

“Rin what happened.” Bon asked and Rin went quiet. As the memory of that night came back to him.

Flash back- 

As Rin walked back from the grocery store he could hear a girl calling for help. When he came across an alie where three men stud wrestling with and short blonde girl. “Hey leave her alone.” Rin said getting the attention of the three men. “And what are you going to do twink.” One of the men said. Rin charged and the man holding the girl. Knocking him over and forcing him to let go of the girl. “Run!” Rin yelled and the girl took off. Rin was about to make a brake for it but before could he was thrown against the wall and pinned there by one of the men. “You let are fuck go I guess you’ll have to take her place.” The man said. The man behind him through him to the ground and pined him there. The man then removed Rin’s pants and underwear, he then unzipped his pants. The without warning the man insurted himself inside of Rin, and started to thrust in and out. Rin let out a cry. “ please stop.” “Shit up bitch” the other man said legging Rin’s head by his hair and shoving his cock into Rin’s mouth. Rin counted to cry. And it wasn’t long tell the cam in side of Rin. They then through him the the ground and ran off. Rin laid there and cried for what seemed like hours.

End of flash back-

Once Rin had finished. Bon stud there in shook. How could someone do that, Bon thought.   
He held Rin tight and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.


End file.
